Why Can't I Even Dream?
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Yuugi get's a huge shock when he walks in on Tea and Yami kissing. Heavily inspired by the Miku Hatsune song 'Why Can't I Even Dream' Puzzleshipping


A puzzleshipping fic with inspiration from the Miku Hatsune song 'Why Can't I Even Dream?'  
I'd recommend looking up the song if you get the time, it's really touching.  
This is my third puzzleshipping oneshot in three days. I think I need help.

I don't own YuGiOh! Just this plot.

* * *

Yuugi sat on his bed with his legs crossed, tears trailing down his face like snowflakes falling in the winter, slowly drifting down to drop into small drops on his hands and pants.  
He knew he was the only one giving love; he'd known all along that Yami was destined to leave him behind, no matter how much he said Yuugi meant to him. That was only the first strike, though. That wasn't even the problem.  
Yami had already come back for him.  
Well, he THOUGHT it was for him.  
There was nothing worse than the pain that he felt right then, the sting and loss.  
He'd seen the scene unfold with his own two eyes, watched as Yami was pulled against her and she kissed him. He watched Yami melt and saw the way he sighed, embracing it. He'd seen the look of shock on Yami's face when he saw him standing there, watching. He'd seen the confusion on Yami's face when Yami realized he was crying.  
He'd heard Yami call out his name as he was running away.  
None of that mattered, of course. Everything,his world,was warped into a twisted dimension of tears and pain.  
He wanted to cry and yell and scream at Yami, but he knew it would do no good. Yami would never love him back. He just prayed for him to move on with his life and forget about him, to stop the torment in his heart. He could move on eventually, as long as he didn't have to face Yami.  
At least, he hoped he could.  
A twisted smile crossed Yuugi's face as he thought of Yami happy. He wanted that, no matter how warped he'd have to make himself to stand the thought of him with someone else. He'd have to dream every night that Yami was his, pretend that he didn't love HER instead. He'd convince himself tht he was happy hurt, that the pain was something to be embraced. He'd take out his frustration on himself, like he always did.  
His smile grew wider and more disturbing as he began to laugh, rolling on the bed with tears in his eyes.  
The pain from seeing that was searing in his chest, almost suffocating him. So he laughed in joy, relishing the burning, telling himself that he was finally getting what he really deserved.  
Didn't it make him selfish to not want Yami to be with whoever made him happy?  
He laughed and wept at the same time, creating garbled sounds of emotion that would cause anyone listening to be concerned. Nobody was there, though.  
Nobody but himself.  
He finally stopped, laying still on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, feeling numb. He closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion overcome him.  
In his dream, he was sitting next to Yami like so many times before. Of course, Yami was going on and on about HER, not letting Yuugi get a word in edgewise. Finally, he couldn't stand it.  
"STOP. I love you!" He declared, wrapping his arms around Yami. Yami got a look of disgust on his face and shoved him off, getting up and walking over to the door.  
"B-but… Why?" He whispered, and Yami turned to look at him.  
"Because you know it'll never happen. So, you can't even dream." Yami whispered, his eyes softening. "Wake up."  
Yuugi sat up with a gasp, finding that the REAL Yami was hovering over him with a concerned expression.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No."  
"What's wrong? Why did you run away?" Yami asked, eyes softening in concern. Yuugi sighed deeply, feeling himself melt as the pain in his chest returned.  
The pain of unrequited love.  
"I-I couldn't stand you… Kissing her…" He whispered. He knew it was stupid and dangerous, but he couldn't keep holding in his secret.  
"Why not?" Yami asked. Yuugi felt his sanity crack and a fresh tear streak down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd been suppressing his urges for so long, and he felt a burning begin within, erasing all reason.  
"I'll show you." He said, grabbing Yami's collar and pulling him down. Their lips collided roughly and then quickly softened, Yuugi leaning into the kiss and surprising even himself with his tenacity.  
Yami froze in shock, trying to process what exactly was happening. He sighed a little, everything finally clicking,and he leaned further into the kiss.  
Yuugi began to pull away, but Yami wasn't having that. Yami pulled him closer, pressing his lips down on Yuugi's.  
Yuugi let out a squeak of surprise and melted completely, turning into putty on his bed. Yami kissed him deeper, and he relished the tingling feeling Yami's lips gave his own.  
Finally, they had to part.  
"I-I had some flowers for you." Yami panted. "Tea saw them and thought they were for her. She kissed me." Yami said firmly, putting his forehead against Yuugi's.  
Yuugi sighed and eagerly led their lips back to each other's, wrapping his hands around Yami's neck.  
"I love you." He gasped as they broke apart, and Yami looked deeply into his eyes.  
"I love you, too." Yami said sternly.


End file.
